As communications systems continuously develop and improve, people's requirement for communication quality becomes increasingly high. Although some existing user equipments are in a coverage range of a cell, a probability of correct detection, by these user equipments, of a paging message or a system message sent by a base station is relatively low, because such cases as high penetration loss of a wireless signal and low receiver sensitivity of user equipment may practically occur.
For example, user equipment 1 and user equipment 2 are at a same distance from an outdoor base station and are both in a coverage range of the base station, but user equipment 1 is located in an outdoor open field while user equipment 2 is located in a specific location (for example, a basement or within a building). In this case, there is a loss when user equipment 2 receives a signal sent by the base station. In other words, a coverage range of a base station for user equipment located in a specific location is less than that for other user equipment.